1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circuits, and more particularly to a circuit for protecting a motherboard from damage when a CPU (Central Processing Unit) on the motherboard of a computer is not supplied with a power source.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent technical innovations have created faster CPUs for speeding up the data processing rate of a computer. However, the faster CPUs need much greater power. Conventional motherboards cannot supply sufficient power to support these CPUs, thereby power supplies need to provide a special power cable for providing power directly to the CPU. At present, users often work with the motherboard themselves for removing or adding some components. In this situation, the power cables of the power supply connected to the motherboard sometimes need to be removed temporarily from the motherboard for easy reassembly. However, sometimes users overlook the power cable for the CPU, and plug it back in. If the computer is powered on in this case, some components on the motherboard will not be able to run. Further, the motherboard and/or its components may be damaged.
What is needed, therefore, is a circuit for protecting a motherboard from damage when a CPU on the motherboard of a computer is not supplied with a power source to ensure that the computer runs normally.